


Evolution of a Kiss

by adobochan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/pseuds/adobochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT. Every kiss brings them one step closer together, no matter how hard they fight to stay apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic~ I'm just gonna leave this here. :)

Karin was thirteen when she had her first kiss.

It was a mistake really, just a slip over a patch of muddy grass that shouldn't have even been there. She ended up screaming as she landed, losing her dribble on the ball as she found herself falling. What she didn't expect was to kick out the feet out from under her opponent, causing him to crash forward with a grunt. The realization was quick, as dark eyes grew even larger at their predicament.

 _Are he and I…?_  Her mind attempted to formulate the words but they were traitorous little things. Instead, she squeaked against the pair of lips on her own, eyes a little glassy from the pain. The equally stunned green ones stared right back, unblinking as they looked at one another for a few, long seconds. Of course he would end up spending her first day of summer kissing Hitsugaya Toushirou, like it was an every day occurrence.

So, Karin remedied this little mishap the same way she did all the others.

" _Gehroff me!_ " she demanded with a push, gasping for a breath when he tumbled to the side. Sitting up fast enough to make herself dizzy, Karin wiped her lips with the back of her hand, sputtering a bit for good measure. Next to her, Toushirou was stock still, laid out spread eagle with a nonplussed look on his face.

When he continued to say nothing, she glanced down at him with a conspirator's look in her eye. "This didn't happen, Toushirou, y'hear me?"

" _Pfft_. Like I'd willingly tell someone you kissed me."

"Umm, excuse me! I did  _not_  kiss you!" Karin hissed, poking him in the side when he refused to look anywhere but at the clear sky. "I tripped and fell and then you attacked me."

"I 'attacked' you because you kicked out my legs so I'm fairly sure I didn't do anything that you didn't force on me," Toushirou argued smartly, raising a snowy eyebrow in quiet defiance. But he was messing with a Kurosaki and it was a universal fact that their stubbornness could last centuries. He knew because her father had driven him crazy for a few decades when he first joined the Tenth, somehow managing to meet on par with Matsumoto in a laziness contest.

"'Force' nothing! Aren't you supposed to have super reflexes anyway? You could've dodged me," she said with some finality, watching as he finally sat upright. The uninterested stare he shot her said that he was ending this topic by denying to continue their debate. After the last few years, he'd learned fast that letting her have the last word pretty much ended any fight they had. So they didn't talk about it again because, as far as first kisses went, this one didn't count. And if it helped both of them overcome the strange awareness settling over them, then they were more than willing to live with the little lie.

* * *

He found her one day on the outskirts of the suburbs, near that railing that he enjoyed watching the sun set over. There hadn't been many times that he'd returned, especially not recently, but he'd been compelled to visit his old stomping grounds after a brief mission in the Living World. Grandma Haru had been nearby, doing as well as could be expected of an aged woman without much company.

Briefly she'd asked about Karin, saying that she'd come over at least once a month but hadn't been around as of late. The slight worry in her voice nearly made him cringe, as he replied that he wasn't sure himself. Reading between the lines, the aged woman knew what he meant without him saying anything, comprehending that he hadn't seen the Kurosaki twin in quite a while either.

"Well that won't do, Toushirou-chan. That's not how you treat a friend," the elderly woman chastised, waving a finger good-naturedly at him. Never stern but always serious, he found himself lowering his head in guilt, nodding at his own misdeed.

After all, it was never a chore to see Karin, though he wouldn't dare say those exact words to her face. She'd become much too smug and he refused to let down his pride long enough to let her have that small, tangible victory. But there were occasions when he was reminded of her, an open green field in need of a game of soccer or a plate of  _amanatto_ that he had yet to touch. The little things brought back memories of a young friendship that he knew wasn't quite sanctioned but wasn't illegal either.

In the end, Hitsugaya stumbled upon her the same way they met. It wasn't lost on him how their roles were reversed, as she watched the sun from afar with an expression that he immediately didn't like. The liveliness he was used to seeing was overtaken by a strong melancholy, one emotion he rarely saw on Karin's face. He decided that there was a reason it didn't belong there, as he moved to stand by her side. The person he'd come to know disappeared when she wore it and it almost hurt to see her gone as a pair of dull eyes turned to meet him.

At least she didn't try to hide it from him. "Hey, Toushirou. Haven't seen you in a while."

"What's wrong?" he asked, not bothering with the pleasantries that would only end up with her distracting him from his true intentions. She was very good at that, teasing and prodding at his thick skin until he forgot what he was talking about. He wouldn't give her the chance to do so today.

A glower lit up his features and he almost smiled at its familiarity. "There's nothing wrong. I'm fine. And thanks for the hello, by the way. Real nice way to greet someone after a year."

"You're not answering my question, Kurosaki," he responded, knowing she hated it whenever he called her by her surname. Reminded her of her brother.

"I told you, I'm fine. And don't call me that," Karin frowned more deeply, crossing her arms over her chest to stare down at him. At sixteen, her above-average height helped her tower over his twelve-year old form, something she used to her advantage. Not that a captain shinigami would cower for a human, not even his former leader's daughter.

"You're not fine. You look…" He stopped before shifting his stare off to the side, unsure how to finish the sentence.

"'I look' what, huh?" Karin continued, leaning forward as he tilted his concerned gaze upwards, reflecting far more care than she wanted to see. A part of her hated that he could tear apart the pieces of her shell so easily. "I look depressed? Sad? Upset?"

"Heartbroken."

And Toushirou knew it was an accurate description because he watched how her face crumbled, lines softening around her eyes and mouth falling into a softer curve. How he didn't connect the dots until that moment was an insult to the genius title he'd gained, as he watched Karin shift uncomfortably beneath his omniscient glare. But the fact that he understood didn't make him feel any better.

Still, he pushed her, wanted the words to come from her own lips. "I'm right, aren't I? Someone hurt you."

For a long moment, she was quiet, so still that he could hear the autumn wind blow against his eardrums. And he began to wonder if she'd tell him anything at all, be honest with a side of herself that he knew he wasn't entitled to. A teenage girl's heart was personal, not to be given or shared freely, except for an exceptional few. There was no doubt in his mind that he wasn't one of them.

And yet, Karin always did have it in her to surprise him. "I got dumped today."

"By who?" Toushirou asked, too surprised by the admission to catch himself. If it had been any other girl, perhaps she would've cried, asked him to move on with a shake of her head. But Karin wasn't like most and she prided herself on it. So he wasn't surprised when she shrugged, all faux disinterest and disheartened shame.

"I was going out with a friend of mine who started to show some interest in me," she explained, turning back to the nearly gone sun. Her eyes strayed to her hands, not quite fiddling but no less uncomfortable. "He was nice and funny and cute. At the beginning, there was no good reason not to go out with him."

"But then he broke up with you." If it had been anyone else, perhaps he would've felt the need to be kinder, softer rather than outright. But the halfling didn't need cajoling or strength, just his nonjudgmental trust, and that was the least of what he was willing to offer. But Karin had never needed a shoulder to cry on or another's warmth to soothe her pains. What she needed was someone who would listen, even if she never spoke a word.

"He told me I wasn't the kind of girl he wanted," she explained, face screwing up as she tried to recall the exact words. "He said that he wanted a girl who would depend on him, someone who needed protection and would act cute for him in public." Here, she looked down and they shared a wry look. "I'm none of those things and I would never become them just to fit some guy's fantasy."

"No, you wouldn't," he agreed, as he turned to sit against the steel rail and stuff his hands into the deep pockets of his jeans. In a quiet but confident voice, he continued as he closed his eyes in thought. "You're far better than he knows and just couldn't appreciate it while he had you."

Without having to see her, Toushirou could sense how her back straightened, as if uncertain how to take his compliment. It was almost out-of-character, using sincere frankness rather than cutting rebuffs. But they were growing up, maybe even apart, but never so much that they stopped knowing how to communicate with each other. So when she leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, an inconspicuous peck that spoke more than any thank you could, all Toushirou could do was cross his arms over his chest and pretend he wasn't red with shy satisfaction.

* * *

When she died in his arms at nineteen, he'd clutched at her body like a lifeline, holding her close as if willing her alive would be enough. And all Karin could do was watch the young captain from where she stood, her human form bloodying his usually pristine  _haori_  as he held her as if she'd never come back. Maybe if it'd been something other than a crazed killer's gun he'd have been able to save her, guarded her from the world that grew darker every time he returned. But they both knew it wasn't his job to help her live, only to lead her forward when she died.

As she watched Toushirou in an out-of-body experience she never wanted to suffer through again, Karin's eyes widened as he placed a kiss to her forehead. It was the gentlest anyone had ever handled her, as she watched him tear away from her physical body to look at her spiritual one. And although the cold fury was there—directed at himself, the gunman, anyone but  _her_ —the warmth of that kiss permeated into her soul's skin.

Wordlessly, Hitsugaya stretched out a hand to her. And, without a second thought, Karin reached back and took it.

* * *

It had always been there, simmering beneath the pretend pretenses and veiled playfulness. They were so good at fooling others that they'd begun to believe it themselves, the fact that they were hiding a secret that neither wanted to acknowledge. Because fifty years of friendship did not need the complication of lust, and neither wanted to take a chance on something that had worked so well for so long.

In the beginning, it had been easy to pretend there wasn't much more than a shallow friendship to them. Karin had been shipped off to Shino Academy immediately after crossing over and Toushirou still looked roughly thirteen years old (though even saying that much was generous). Their meetings were far and few between, and even then she had to give him some semblance of respect because she was a student and he was a commanding officer.

To be honest, those were some of the most awkward moments in Hitsugaya's life, as he watched her bow and call him 'Hitsugaya-taichou' in front of her star struck classmates. Any fun he thought he might have at seeing her be humbled by him had brought a bad taste to his mouth, as Karin regarded him with cool, disinterested eyes. And he couldn't even call her out on it as it would bring to light their relationship, the backlash from it hurting her more than anything else. So he bit his tongue and walked away after entertaining a few questions, sharing one last meaningful stare with his old friend before leaving.

After Karin graduated, they were still being pulled apart in different directions. Her training and joining the Third Division and even moving up enough to become a ranked member had kept her schedule full. Of course they met on occasion, sharing drinks now that Toushirou finally looked old enough to enjoy them. But those moments were fleeting things, always entangled in the mess that was their lives.

It was one of those nights where the little stresses had piled up and Karin couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of paperwork, of  _bankai_  training, of being a part of some old establishment that felt like a machine rather than an organization. So when she nearly knocked down Hitsugaya's door to drag him out, there was only a mild fight before he let her. Because he understood very well the glint in her eye and knew he could be the one to help ease it, if only for a while.

The result was a tipsy Toushirou and long-gone Karin, the latter leaning against the former as they made their way down the street. Although the urge to  _shunpo_  back to her apartment was there, the captain had his wits in perfect order and knew he didn't want a nauseous companion for the ride.

So he let her use him as a crutch, her arm around his shoulders and his wrapped about her waist. It was the most intimate they'd ever been, he mused with frown, her soft curves not lost on him even beneath the thick cloth of her  _shihakusho_. If he'd been a few decades younger, the notion would've made him blush, maybe stumble with her weight stacked against his. But it didn't because he knew it wasn't a new thought. He'd been entertaining thoughts of Karin for years, at first sporadic and now far too often to be comfortable.

"Hey, Toush…" she mumbled, slurred at the end where she couldn't figure out how to make the last few syllables. It was one of the cardinal signs that she had gone past her limit, finding a way to shorten even the easiest of names.

"Yes, Karin?" he replied, as he made his way into the barracks of the Third, careful to make no noise. Luckily she was ranked high enough to not need a roommate, as he pushed open the door to her place and let himself in.

Not bothering with his shoes, he was already in her bedroom when she spoke again. "You know what?"

"What?" he asked, playing along as he unlaced her sandals and slipped off her socks. As he moved to take off the outer black wear, he saw how she didn't struggle, only traced his movements with glassy pupils. It wasn't until he was removing her top that she caught his attention, literally grabbing him by the collar and forcing his head to hover above hers.

This kiss was nothing like their first.

Awkwardness was replaced by clumsy grace, as she tilted her head to the side and pressed against his. His arms held him over her, eyes wide as hers fluttered shut. Even drunk, experience had made her wiser, as she swiped at his bottom lip with purpose. Karin wanted to feel him move against her, take in the man who had become so closely intertwined with her that she no longer knew where she ended and he began.

The innocence of it left when Hitsugaya gave her entrance, throwing caution to the wind and forgetting his place. He devoured her mouth as if it was his to own, to know her like no other man had the right to. With one hand against the nape of her neck, the other dragged up her side, drawing a strangled gasp from her lips. Encouraged, he thumbed a full breast against her clothes, almost grinning as she bowed to his ministrations. There had never been lack of want or need between them, just courage.

And Toushirou knew that this wasn't how he wanted them to begin.

"I  _can't_ ," he muttered, muffled against her searching mouth as she tried to call him back to her. And even though he ached with the knowledge that it would be so easy to take her, lay claim to the only woman he'd ever wanted, he held back. Karin deserved so much better than an inebriated one-night stand, one she wouldn't remember when daylight hit the window.

So, with all the strength he could muster, Hitsugaya left her there to sleep, cursing himself at the loss of control. He never saw the hurt shining in Karin's eyes, all clarity and sobriety, as she stared at the ceiling with nothing but rejection running through her veins.

* * *

"I think I'm swearing off men."

Choking on his tea, Kira looked up at his underling, light eyes as wide as the plate before him. But if Karin noticed, she didn't say anything as she popped a piece of meat in her mouth. Her words usually brought him to his knees in one way or another, while their captain laughed raucously in delight. Perhaps there was a part of her that reminded him of Ichigo because he liked her well enough, though she wasn't sure what to make of the Visored's easy acceptance.

"W-why are you doing that, Karin-san?" he asked, taking another sip to clear his throat. Cringing at the annoyed glare she gave him, he went right back to eating as if he wasn't cowed by her intensity.

"Because I have no luck with them and they seem to have even worse luck with me," the pretty brunette said with flick of her wrist. "Also, don't use 'san' with me, Kira. If I have to call you 'fukutaichou' in public, the least you can do is call me by my first name without looking like it's killing you inside."

"I'm sorry, Karin-san."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled exasperatedly in acquiescence. Truth be told, she liked the blonde vice captain and all his little eccentricities. There were few who listened as well as he did, who made time for others even when it wasn't always the most convenient for him. His one fatal flaw was probably the fact that he was far too nice for battle, for life really, and that was something she was going to have to beat out of him one day.

As they finished up their lunch, neither of them missed the pair that entered on the opposite side the restaurant, so close they were almost touching but never quite closing the distance. As far as Karin was concerned, it wasn't her business but the fury surged when she saw the stricken look on the other's face. It was amazing how Kira could love someone for so long and not do anything about it, or at least grow out of it some.

But, as she noticed Hitsugaya and Hinamori take their seats, she realized that she wasn't in much better shape than he was.

"Do you wanna go now, Fukutaichou?" she asked quietly, the moniker calling his attention back. His blue stare hardened when he saw the determination in her features, the refusal to give even the slightest bit of weakness to her emotions. It was a trait that he admired, one he only wished he could imitate, as he grinned somberly before standing up.

While neither tried to hide their exit, both still flinched at a woman's voice calling their names. "Kira-kun! Karin-san! Over here!"

"Damn, we already stopped," Karin muttered under her breath, knowing there was no way for them to get out of this without being rude. The reluctant chuckle she got in return did little to ease her nerves, as both turned back to an enthusiastically waving Momo and unperturbed Toushirou.

Walking over, Karin wasn't quite prepared for the assault on her person. "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever. There hasn't been a party in a while, right?" the cheery woman chattered, carefree and bright as always. It would've been nice to hate her on principle alone, but she wasn't the type to loathe without discrimination. Damn her good upbringing.

"No, there hasn't. I'm surprised Rangiku has been able to hold herself back. She loves a good gathering with her alcohol."

Before Momo could reply, Kira butted in and her attention shifted to her old friend. Watching the older man blush and stutter through the conversation, Karin couldn't quite stave off the smile it brought.

If nothing else, her lieutenant was content where he was in his relationship with the Hinamori, even if it meant pining for her affection. Sometimes Karin wished she could be like that, happy with the bare minimum when all she wanted was everything. But tragic heroine had never been her style. She's always be the knight in shining armor if she had any say, as she pulled her gaze elsewhere to offer the two some semblance of privacy.

"Did you two already have lunch?" Ah, she'd almost forgotten about him.

Meeting Toushirou's impassive visage, she pasted on a cool smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. When his eyes narrowed at its appearance, there was no sliver of satisfaction at his loss of composure. But she'd been dodging him for months now, since that debacle in her room, and frankly she was tired of being upset over her own folly. Until she was sure of herself again, Karin decided to play it civil.

"Yeah, we just finished. We have to head back since our break is almost over."

"Do you two always have lunch together?"

"Sometimes. If Kira is free, I invite him out. He still pretty much runs our Division and I can't seem to get him to stop," Karin said easily, not noticing the tightening along Hitsugaya's jaw. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned forward to whisper something into his ear. "Between you and me, I think he forgets that he has other people to help him."

"Old habits die hard. He was practically captain until Otoribashi-taichou stepped in," Hitsugaya explained, tilting his head up at her in reply.

And for a moment, they froze. It wasn't lost on them how close they were, exhalations mingling as they crossed a line they had been so careful to toe up until now. But where Karin's expression was surprised, maybe a little discomfited, Toushirou's was anything but. Taking in the bridge along her nose and outline of her eyes, he finally settled on those soft, red lips. He'd had more than one inappropriate dream about them in the last few weeks, wanting to see them smile while pressed against places he'd never say in public forum.

But, at the end of the day, Toushirou knew that he really just missed Karin, and with that growing discontentment came a shock of desire he'd never suffered from before. And every night he replayed that moment when she'd kissed him, completing the scene in his dreams where his physical body had left off. But even now, as Karin looked away and cleared her throat, he had too much pride to tell her upfront.

"Are you ready to go, Karin-san?"

With two heads snapping in his direction, Kira offered his comrade a kind smile before nodding his head respectfully at the Tenth's captain. Nodding, she took a step in his direction, threading her arm through his in a gesture that she knew would make him turn red. She didn't tell him that she needed the bit of skinship, some support to catch her breath, as she said goodbye to the other pair.

Hitsugaya didn't realize he was clenching his fists until Momo turned back to him, looking as shocked as he felt. But where he was slowly stewing, his childhood friend had stars in her eyes. Whatever was going on in her mind, he automatically didn't like it.

"Did you see that, Shirou-chan?" she whispered behind a held up hand, pointing a finger in the departing couple's direction. The obvious indiscretion was noted but he didn't mention that, only met her excited stare with an uncaring one of his own.

"First of all, don't call me that," he began, sending her a withering glare, "Second, what was I supposed to see, Hinamori?"

"How could you not see it?" she pouted cutely, folding her arms over her front as he regarded her tolerantly. "I mean, it's as plain as day."

"Then tell me, oh wise one."

She sidestepped his sarcasm and went straight for the kill. "Kira-kun and Karin-san like each other!"

"… I don't get it." More than that, he wasn't sure he wanted to if that was the conclusion Momo was drawing. There was respect there, maybe even friendship if he stretched the camaraderie far enough, but there was no love.

"Just because you choose not to see it doesn't mean it's not there," the Fifth's vice captain sing-songed, pleased with her discovery. No doubt Matsumoto would catch wind of her theory by the end of the day.

Hitsugaya needed to put a stop to the matchmaking before it began. "Just because I see the truth doesn't mean you get to make up fantasies concerning our friends. You will stay away from both of them, Hinamori. I mean it."

Frowning ferociously at him, she huffed as their food came. "We'll see, Hitsugaya-kun. We'll see."

.

.

Spending even a short while in her Inner World brought more peace than Karin was willing to admit. With a companion that didn't waste words on incessant chatter, she was able to clear her mind after her midday run-in with the  _Gotei_  Thirteen's favorite duo. She'd stopped letting it hurt her, seeing them being as friendly as they always were, but it didn't mean she was impervious to her own weakness. Try as she might, washing Toushirou away was like her trying to master  _kido_. Good in theory but ultimately impossible.

The truth stung hard as she opened her eyes to find him there, the moon low as darkness filled the sky's canvas. All he did was glower at her as she stood up, the grounds empty of its many members now that the day was done. So Hitsugaya had come looking specifically for her, she thought, tilting her head to the side in question.

His words left her reeling. "You shouldn't fall in love with Kira."

"What the hell?" Karin spat out, astonishment disguising her horror. Kira was more like her little brother, no matter how much older he was. "What're you talking about, Toushirou?"

"He's not right for you. He's in love with Hinamori, has been for a long time," he explained, and she nearly laughed at the insanity of this conversation. Actually, she wanted to know where all of this was coming from because she was fairly sure her friendship with her lieutenant had merely been companionable when she'd woken up that morning.

But that didn't mean Karin wasn't going to enjoy playing it up a bit either. "So, what? I have to stop liking a guy just because he's in love with someone else?"  _Not like it ever stopped me from wanting_  you, she mused, biting back a smirk at his growing irritation.

"He can't love you back, you know," Toushirou argued, taking a few steps forward to tower over her. "He'll hurt you."

"If he does, that's my choice. You can't stop me from getting my heart broken," she said in return, knowing she wasn't responding in regards to Kira anymore. Her spirit had always been defiant, one she'd done her best to hide as she grew older, but sometimes even she had a hard time stamping down her own passions. Thrust Toushirou into the mix and it was a disaster on a silver plate.

His half-stunned, half-worried expression began to fray her tired patience. "You don't care that he's in love with her?"

"I swear, half of the men in this place are in love with Hinamori-fukutaichou. Does that mean I have to lie down and die just because I'm not her?" Karin pushed, throwing her arms up in frustration. But it felt so good to be honest, let out the words that she was sure more than one woman had thought. Unlike them, however, she was more than willing to share her opinion with anyone who asked for it.

"You know that's not what I mean, Karin."

"Then what do you mean, Toushirou, because I sure as hell can't figure it out." And although she knew it wasn't fair to use old anger, her conscience wasn't enough to take the heat out of her words. "I can fall in love with anyone I want to, get hurt by anyone I choose to care about. But that's between me and him, which pretty much makes this none of your business."

On that note, she moved to depart, storming away like she saw in all those dramas she used to watch when she was still alive. Theatrics had never been her strong suit but she rolled with it, wanting at least one moment when she said exactly what she wanted without the consequences. But when he grabbed her hand, she faltered in her pace, as he spun her to face him.

His earnestness shone brightly back at her. "You shouldn't fall in love with someone who doesn't love you. It's not fair to you."

"It's too late for that." And it was, because the words escaped like a confession she'd never intended to give. His dismissal that night had been more than enough and she was dealing with it, taking away his blame and shouldering the burden alone.

When he opened his mouth again, she didn't care about what he had to say. If he wanted to help her, then Toushirou would do what he had to when she pressed him into a corner. So when she reached up with her other hand and tangled it into his hair, Karin was ready for him push her away. As she leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips to his, she told herself that this would be the last time.

With the flavor of stale alcohol gone, all Hitsugaya could feel was Karin, filling his five senses with the details he'd once passed over. Her jasmine smell invaded his nose as her lips moved against his, a gentle press that grew bolder with each passing second. He had a feeling that she'd never be the type to just give up control to him, as she wound her arms around his neck and parted his lips with effortless skill.

She tasted liked fox rain, a shower in the middle of a perfectly bright day. Unexpected but refreshing, holding him close enough to keep him there but lightly enough that he could pull away. Because that was what she expected, to have him run in the opposite direction and claim amnesia. Just like before.

But that night and now were two very different things.

Crushing her to him, Toushirou lifted her higher so she came eye level, pushing her head back as he devoured her. There was nothing sweet about this, about him and his answer to her admission. She shuddered as she pulled his impossibly closer, diving in for a deeper taste. If he'd lost his mind, then she'd take advantage of the insanity, before everything came back into perspective.

But when he pulled away, lips still in contact with hers, noses brushing and refusing to back away, Karin wasn't sure he'd reclaimed any of that good judgment. Because he was smiling at her, almost laughing really, arms caging her in as he stared straight into her eyes. And all she could do was give in, chuckling to herself as she kissed him again, soft and deep and honest, heartbeats synchronizing as the night hung high above them.

* * *

He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

A familiar dark head of hair sat between his legs, fondling his growing erection beneath well-worn pants. This wasn't what he'd planned to see when he got back from his Captain's meeting. But maybe he should have when he walked into his empty office, no signs of any of his underlings around. Instead a cheerful-looking Karin greeted him, not a hair out of place or a smirk to be found.

Truthfully, he should've seen this coming.

"Someone might come in," Hitsugaya whispered, entranced by her playful nuzzling and seductive smile. If Karin heard him, she didn't say anything. Instead, she stroked him through the black  _hakama_ , looking far too smug as he winced and hissed between his teeth. When his head fell back with a groan, he could almost feel her smirk as she licked his head sweetly through the cloth, encircling it with the tip of her tongue. He swore to hell and back that she would be the death of him.

A few more protests left his lips, half-hearted mumbles he didn't mean a word of. Because there had to be worse things than getting sucked off by the love of one's life in a semi-public area, he told himself, watching with heated eyes as she freed his cock from its confines. He didn't understand how Karin could look at him like that, as if all the good things in the world could be found with a sip of his seed, but he didn't give a damn why she looked that way. All he needed was for her to wrap her pretty pout around him and all would be good with the world.

Unfortunately for him, she still had the cruelest sense of humor he knew. "I'm not sure about this, Toushirou. Should you really be doing this kind of thing in your office?" Karin asked innocently, that blank grin driving him crazy as she drew a finger from his balls upwards.

 _Damn you, Karin. I'll fucking kill you if I live through this._  "Wasn't this your idea, baby?" he asked nonchalantly, gripping the arms of his chair as she kissed her way along a prominent vein along the side of his dick. If he got any harder, he had a feeling he'd have to go to the Fourth and there was no way in hell he was explaining a hard-on to any of his subordinates.

"Yeah, but you're not being very encouraging," Karin teased, dragging her right hand up and down in a slow, tortuous rhythm. Just the slightest twist had him sucking in a breath, hips coming off the chair to move with each coaxing stroke. "I mean, I'm doing all the work and you don't even seem to care."

"I care, I promise." And he hated how she reduced him to some pathetic fool, willing to do anything she asked as long as she'd put him between her lips like he so desperately needed her to. But Toushirou knew better than to kid himself, as he tangled a hand in her ebony locks and guided her right where he wanted her. The silent command didn't go unnoticed, as she smirked mischievously, hands on his thighs while she hovered above him.

In one swallow, Karin engulfed nearly all of his dick, a triumphant yell leaving him as he arched his hips into that amazing mouth. Hitsugaya could hear his own blood rushing downwards, her tongue swirling against the crown as she watched him with half-lidded eyes. It should've been impossible to look that arrogant with her lips wrapped around him but Karin had proven him wrong repeatedly over the years. And when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard, he swore he saw stars dancing in his vision.

"So close…" And that was all she needed to hear, as she backed off his cock with a satisfied pop before standing in front of him. Stripping away each layer of her uniform, Karin managed to tease with nothing but a come-hither look in her eyes, jumping onto the edge of his desk to present herself to her partner. Rounded breasts that fit perfectly in his hand bounced as she leaned forward, crooking a finger at him. And if that wasn't encouragement enough, then the spreading of her legs in offering stamped down any fight he might've been harboring.

His length twitching in anticipation was more than enough encouragement, as Toushirou stood between them and lowered her to the table. Wrapping her limbs around him, Karin felt the moist drag of warmed pre-cum against her belly along with the slide of his mouth against hers. But she didn't want his kind, gentle love-making. She wanted him hard and fast, pinned against the wood as he fucked her into oblivion.

Without words, her hand slid down between them, angling his dick so that it rubbed against her clit with each slow, sure rock of his hips. Their groans intertwined as he rubbed incessantly against the little nub, pulling away to watch his little halfing pleasure herself against him. It would be so easy to let her too, to let her find her peak with just his fingers buried deep inside her and her own self-stimulation. But that wouldn't be fun for Hitsugaya.

He wanted to make her suffer for her pleasure.

"Shit,  _Toushirou_ ," she hummed, pleased that he was making his way down her in hard nips and long licks. He sucked her nipples until they were sensitive beads, asking for his searing mouth to ease their suffering. Each touch melted what little sanity she had left until he finally settled between her legs, holding her hips to stop her from pushing into his face.

He made a contented noise when he found her slick with a testing swipe of his tongue, liquid fire that needed him long before she knelt between his knees. His tongue kept playing with the fold of her lips, sucking on them before delving in for a mouthful of her essence, eyes taking in her helpless writhing at his torture. All he could do was bite back a smile as he pulled away, only to force a few fingers inside her without warning, watching her arch into his hand with a high-pitched whine.

Toushirou kept up the unrelenting pace, digits buried deep as he licked at Karin's clit with quick, sensual strokes. But from the way she buried her hands in his colorless hair, pulling at his strands for something she couldn't put into words, he knew she was demanding much more than his talented hands and lips. As he glanced up at her, sucking on her precious nub with vigor, blissfully dark pupils watched him white hot lust, need matting her dark hair to her forehead as she licked her lips at him with a sultry smile.

In the end, Hitsugaya had always been weak to Karin's needs.

Removing his fingers to line up his cock with her entrance, Toushirou could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head as he slid home, savoring the feel as she relaxed for him, let him into both her body and heart with more trust than he'd earned. And with her arms reaching up for him, he could do little else but pitch forward into them, a guttural moan snaking past his defenses as he let every inch of his dick glide into her willing body.

They stayed that way for a long moment, looking into each other's eyes with contented smiles on their faces. There was nothing he loved more than seeing her like that, bare and coated with a light gleam of love and desire only meant for him. It was a face he could happily wake up to every morning. But Karin's honest expression slowly turned wicked, as she clenched tightly around him, laughing as he cursed and buried his face between her soft breasts. If that was how she wanted to play, then he was more than happy to give her exactly what she wanted.

There was nothing kind about his first thrust, just a hard, merciless fuck against his desk that had her pleading for another. He should've never told her about that little kink of his, of having her spread out beneath him on his desk, screwing her deep until she passed out from sweet satisfaction. Later tonight, he'd be gentle, when there was a bed and soft lighting and no chance for others to hear how she whimpered his name while he claimed her, made love to her from head to toe.

But right now, Toushirou would settle for driving her crazy, turning Karin into boneless gratification as she brought her hips down to drag him even deeper into her. Her soft pussy clamped down tight around him, demanding his climax, as her nails raked down his back. It was so effortlessly good, so much so that it only took three more shoves to have them both reaching that ever-elusive climax.

As she convulsed with a swear and his name on her lips, Hitsugaya forced himself all the way inside her, watching her fall apart with half-mast eyes. Collapsing onto Karin's equally languid body, his cock still happily buried inside of her, he gathered his lover into his arms, cradling her as he fought to catch his breath. There was little he could do or say in that moment except press a few loving kisses to her fingertips, smiling at her quirked brow but deliriously happy expression.

* * *

The ceremony was intended to be small and intimate, quiet to fit the two people's personalities. However, they weren't delusional enough to believe that their wants mattered to anyone. It wasn't as if Karin or Toushirou had any power over their nuptials, and every woman in Soul Society was more than happy to remind them of that fact. Momo had chosen the flowers to be used, Matsumoto had been in charge of food (and the never-ending supply of alcohol), Rukia had searched for the venue as well as organized the guest list, and even Yachiru had helped pick out the bridesmaids' dresses.

"I thought the bride was supposed to be bridezilla," Karin muttered, as the fitting of her dress went on about her. While everyone 'ooh'-ed and 'ah'-ed as expected, the other moments were spent finalizing the menu and seating charts or dealing with some last minute disasters that needed fixing. If it wasn't one thing, then it was another piece of the endless puzzle finding its place.

"You only get to be one if you care about the actual ceremony, and you don't, Karin-san," Hinamori chimed, looking up from her papers to smile serenely at her. The put-out expression she got in return only made her giggle before she turned back to her work.

"I could care if I was given some kind of control, y'know."

"Please!" Matsumoto scoffed, flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "If you and Taichou had your way, you'd have eloped. And that would mean robbing me—I mean, _us_ , of an amazing party! How selfish of you both."

"Yes, I'm so terribly conceited I don't even know what to say on my behalf," the younger woman mumbled, half-sarcastic, half-resigned.

"Exactly. That's why you have me here, to right your wrongs before you make them."

"Now, now. Don't rile up the bride the day before the wedding," Rukia intervened, diffusing the situation with an apologetic grin.

Rolling her eyes, Karin let the conversation die as everyone was gravitated toward their different tasks. Regardless of their reasons, the raven-haired girl was grateful for their hard work, knowing she wouldn't have put much effort in it herself. Good food, a dress and her groom was pretty much all she needed, if she was honest with herself. But every wedding needed a celebration, and she knew that it wouldn't have been the same without the mayhem her family and friends would wreak all over Seireitei. So she'd give them what they wanted because she was getting that and far more.

After the last fitting at the dress shop, Karin opted out of having dinner with everyone. She was tired and a little stressed, even though she'd essentially done nothing but show up the last few months. Stepping across the threshold of their shared apartment, she soon found Toushirou in the kitchen, dinner already made and spread out on the table. He shot her a small grin, understanding her tired, frustrated expression at a glance. There was no doubt that he'd come home with the exact same visage more than once in their relationship.

As she fell into his arms, Karin could hear the rumble of amusement in his chest. "So, Matsumoto got to you too."

"Rangiku, Hinamori, Rukia, and just about every other ranked female that we work with. Does no one else get married in this place?"

"Not often enough, I'm afraid. We're a bit of an oddity," Toushirou explained, feeling her tighten her grip around his waist as she inhaled his smell. Just his fragrance brought her peace, she mused, digging her nose deep into the collar of his traditional robes.

Content to just bask in his presence, she planted a line of kisses against his neck. "We should've just eloped."

"Our friends would've hated you afterwards."

"Yeah, well, I hate our friends now so I guess life sucks no matter what," she grumbled, nibbling his earlobe in hopes of distracting him away from their current topic and onto more important matters. Indulgent, Hitsugaya leaned down to press his forehead to hers, irises darkening to emerald green as a hand slid down the front of her top. As he parted the dark material, she let it slide down to the ground without a struggle, its sound a whisper of promises and many more nights to come.

* * *

"I love you."

"Umm, your wife is up here, Toushirou," Karin sighed exasperatedly, pointing at her face while the other nuzzled her swollen belly. But looking seven months pregnant, she couldn't really blame him for his enthusiasm. It was quite sweet actually, to see how much he cared about their future child. It was just a little unnerving how attached he'd gotten to their little bundle of joy and yet they hadn't even named it.

As he patted their future child, she nearly gagged at his cuteness. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Mommy is just a little jealous that she's not receiving any attention."

"I am not! Stop acting so weird, Toushirou, or I swear I'm moving out until this baby is born!"

"Please, I'd just hunt you down anyway," he shrugged nonchalantly, moving upwards to come eye-to-eye with the former Kurosaki. Twenty pounds heavier and suffering from mood swings and odd cravings, he'd never seen Karin look more beautiful. She wore motherhood well, despite her complaints of swollen feet and her new waddling gait.

"I'm one of the best hiders in the  _Gotei_  Thirteen. If I didn't want to be found, you'd never find me," she replied smugly, crossing her arms and resting them over her enlarged belly.

Running a hand through her hair and brushing a few strands from her face, he kissed her nose. "Yes, I would."

"How are you so sure?"

As he leaned down to press his lips against her pregnant belly, Karin felt herself flush with his blatantly affectionate gesture. Toushirou had never been this open, not in all the time they'd been together, in love or otherwise. But times were changing, she mused, as he sat beside her and wrapped himself around her comfortingly, protectively.

"I just am," he offered, a reckless smile lighting up his features. Because he'd spent far too long trying to put logic to his feelings and finding out that it was a fruitless endeavor. Making sense when it came to love and Karin was an impossible feat, one that he'd never try to compile and organize and rationalize for as long as he lived. Because when the world shifted into place with nothing but her in sight, Toushirou knew that, in the end, it didn't matter how illogical they were, just as long as they were illogical together.

**THE END**

 


End file.
